


Before Dawn

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, English is not my mother language, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, So sorry for the errors, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, dark rey theories, kinda reverse anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Only the power of darkness can save what she loves.Canonverse oneshot based on a theory of mine(not sure if others have done it before but i got the idea right after i saw the trailer)that Rey turned to the dark side in order to save Ben's life.





	Before Dawn

His body slumped onto the ground. She watched as the last signs of life left his torso, his pulse and heartbeat abruptly stopped. Her palms were soaked in his blood when she managed to cradle his head with both hands, her fingers stroked through his silky hair, leaving a red streak in the charcoal black. 

"No! ”She cried, but no sound came out. She felt as though falling into the cave on Ahch-To once more, her consciousness completely occupied by uncertainty and fear. The vision of Ben dying in her arms had driven every last rational thought out of her brain, and in her mind  _ please stay with me  _ she repeated mutely over and over again. 

The monster watched her with his yellow, hollow eyes. It laughed at the sight of her tears, then bent down to whisper in her ears. 

"Rey of Jakku, ”it hissed, "Only the power of darkness can save what you love. ”

"I'll do anything to keep him alive. ”She whimpered, surrendering to the black emptiness under the churning emotions. He was gone and his blood washed her hands and that had torn her apart and she was utterly alone-

She could never let it happen. 

She would do as the monster said. 

* * *

They met here for the first time. He was the creature in a mask who emerged from the woods, while she was a weak nobody from nowhere who froze before her enemy. They first met during the day, when light penetrated through the leaves and brightened up the sky. 

The second time they were here, she was a yellow-eyed devil in a dark cowl, and she saw him coming in her direction, his robe almost white. Night fell long before their meeting. Their lightsabers, both ignited, were furiously bursting with energy. She extended her weapon, heat radiated from the blade as she raised it closer to her skin. 

She remembered him. She remembered how her love and compassion for the man had shaped her into who she was. She remembered rage and sorrow and dread, and the gentle touch of his fingers when they were neither too close nor too distant The Force used to thrum around them, a quiet contentment would fill the air. But now, their power crashed into each other's, the chilly air was set on fire and all that was left in her was shattered memories. 

She blinked, clearing out the confusing fog before her eyes. 

* * *

"Rey!”His voice was calling her name, sending electricity down her spine. Her attention was fixed on his scar, wondering why she would leave him such a disgraceful gift. Her thoughts were clashing into each other, conflicting and baffling. She blinked again, tightened her grip around the saber's hilt. 

"I changed. ”She said, indifference filled her tone. "For you. ”

He finally caught her gaze-reluctantly, as if something was holding him back. "No. ”He stammered, the rest of his speech died down his throat. "No. No. Rey, tell me you didn't go this way. ”

"I did.” She replied despite feeling her mental barrier crumbling under the pressure of something foreign but familiar. A light found its way into the crack when she saw the expression on his face, the obvious panic seems to resonate a distant memory of hers.  _ No. Please stay with me, please don't leave me alone.  _

_ Only the power of darkness can save what you love.  _

She loved him, she acknowledged. 

Love used to feel like a stream the reflected the purest sunshine and jingled the most joyfully through the forest, or a star that burst into life and twinkled with satisfaction at the corner of the galaxy, or a truce in the war, a moment that was temporary but cherished at the deepest scale. 

Now, love is desperation. It was an endless hole that ate her a little every second she lived, threatening to take over her soul and screamed for more. It was an earthquake, a landslide, a hurricane. It was a wild animal that was eager for freedom, yelling to break its cage. Love was remorse and anger, a wound that sent her heart bleed in pain. She needed him, was desperate for him to come to her and stay with her for an eternity. 

Love was a thunderstorm that forever darkened the sky. 

She still loved him. 

Only in a slightly different way. 

The way how his love for her used to be, passionate, needy, dark. 

* * *

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too. ”

He held out his hand to her. 

"I'm here to bring you home.”

"You would die. ”She felt the urge to explain, but their bond had told him everything he should know. 

He shook his head. "It is just a vision. It will not come true.”

"No.”Her answer was simple denial. "I must protect you from him.”

For a moment, he did nothing but stared at her, his expression unreadable. Something in his eyes evoked a feeling that had been long buried deep down her heart, and the ice wall surrounding her core was just beginning to melt. 

Gratitude.

Understanding. 

Compassion. 

"Rey, you don't have to do this. ”He said, after several seconds that felt like centuries. "I came home. ”

She went quiet. She forgot where to her was home. Her Resistance friends were nice to the 19-year-old girl, but the Resistance was not where she belonged. 

At the thought of home, all Rey could remember was a hand hesitantly reaching for hers. 

* * *

"Do you remember the day in the throne room?” He asked, his voice gentle. She shivered as sudden warmth flooded into her veins. 

She nodded. Together they killed their enemies, back to back. Strength and power. Proposal and refusal. 

She had a hard time recalling why she turned down his offer. In fact, that part of her had been put into grave since the moment she bled the kyber crystal in her lightsaber under the manipulation of Palptine. 

"I didn't kill Snoke to become on top of things.”He looked directly into her eyes, his tone earnest. "I did it to protect you from him. ”

"I don't need protection.Thirteen years on a lawless junkyard planet by myself, I learnt how to keep myself safe.”

He nodded half-heartedly, evidently showing his disagreement but didn't argue. 

"Let me protect you. ” It seemed to be taking much of his effort to finally get the words out. "I came back for you, sweetheart. Like I promised.”

_ I'll come back for you, sweetheart, I promise. _

She lost her words. 

He extended his hand towards her once more. 

"Please.” The trembling in his voice inflicted her soul, cutting through the last barrier between light and dark. Sarcastic and pathetic, the reversal of the roles seemed. 

She took his hand and their fingers entwined. 

A single tear slid down her face. 

"You are not alone.” She said, unsure of her motive. 

"Neither are you.” He responded. A little smile creeped onto his lips. 

The spell was broken. 

* * *

The first time she kissed him, they just won a fight. A fight that freed them of manipulation and conflict, which had once got both of them walk straightly into the darkness. 

Their lips connected before the corpse of the Emperor and the last of the Sith, who almost succeeded in turning another lightsider by threatening to take away what she loved.

The monster failed because of his underestimation of the two strongest beings in the whole galaxy united. Bonded by the Force and their love, their defiance could shake the stars. 

The darkness before dawn had passed. 

No light, no dark. There was only balance. 

They would never be alone again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms are welcomed!  
Plz leave a kudo or a comment. That will be greatly appreciated!  
I'm @dystopianinterstellar on tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! I wanna make more reylo friends lol. Love yall.


End file.
